Calling In The Wind
Calling In The Wind (Japanese: オイラが風呼んでいた ''I was calling the wind'') is the first episode of the Legendz anime. Plot Somewhere within a mountainous range, the Dark Wiz Company detonates a crystal in a cave to find Souldolls. However, they only find 77 of the 81 Souldolls. A young woman overhears this and continues to explore the cave. She locates 3 Souldolls of the Great Legendz - Blazedragon, Griffin, and Bigfoot - but the Souldoll of Wind is missing. The young woman manages to grab the three Souldolls but the wind pushes her and the Dark Wiz Company out of the cave, and the woman loses the Souldolls. One year later, the woman is in New York City where she catches sight of a baseball game. Shuzo Matsutani is the next batter during the game. His friends Meg Sprinkle and Mike "Mac" McField are in the stands. Shu somehow manipulates wind during the game but strikes out regardless. The woman gains an interest in the boy who called the wind. Everyone is walking home, disappointed at their loss. Shu tries to cheer the team up, to no avail. He arrives home at the same time as his father, who gives him a white Talispod, saying his company - the Dark Wiz Company - decided to drop it. The mysterious woman drives up to Shu's house, having overheard Shu's school grade and claims she found a job. Two men in a car parked nearby also have an interest in Shu. The next morning, Shu and his friends are late for school. Boarding Shu's scooter, they crash into the classroom. The trio is suddenly attacked by monsters, but they turn out to be holograms. Meg explains that it's the latest trend, Legendz Battle, which Shu hasn't heard of. The kids playing Legendz Battle explain to Shu that a Talispod equipped with a Souldoll is required to play. Shu has his white Talispod from his father but he doesn't own a Souldoll. The kids remark that the color of the Talispod is unique and Shu believes it may be defective. The class starts as the young woman and new teacher, Halca Hepburn, turns off the Talispod and gets Shu's name. At Dark Wiz Company, the black dragon Ranshiin has sensed the Wind Talispod and orders the President of DWC to retrieve it at all costs. Back at school, BB and her lackeys JJ from DWC approach Shu with an offer of 50$ for his Talispod. Initially reluctant, they increase the offer to 100$, which Shu agrees to. Shu's friends are suspicious and advise Shu to keep the Talispod, angering the DWC workers. Shu manages to escape as BB and her lackeys give chase. Meanwhile, Meg and Mac ask Halca for help, where she reveals her adventurous persona to them. Shu climbs onto a billboard to get away from BB, cornering himself. BB decides to scare the boy into compliance and summons Goblin from a Talispod; these Goblins are actually real, not the usual holograms. Shu attempts to give up the white Talispod, but the wind blows it back to him and creates a Souldoll. A large silhouette forms, only for a tiny mouse-like creature to be summoned instead. BB orders the Goblins to retrieve both the Talispod and the Nezuccho mouse. Shu ditches both and runs down the billboard, but Nezuccho clings onto Shu with the Talispod. Attempting to hand them back over to the Goblin, Shu throws them up to it. Nezuccho once more foils his plan and returns the Talispod, transforming into a Souldoll right after. After JJ inadvertently gives Shu advice, he manages to summon the Windragon Shiron, to the enjoyment of Ranshiin. Shiron is annoyed at Shu for trying to dispose of him. Nonetheless, he takes an unwilling Shu to battle and quickly disposes of the Goblins and DWC. Meg and Mac arrive and stare at Shiron in awe. Shiron turns to Shu, who has passed out, and Shiron wonders if Shu truly is the Wind Saga, Major Events *The Dark Wiz Company obtains 77 Souldolls. *Halca obtains but loses 3 Great Souldolls. *Shu obtains the Wind Talispod from his father. *Halca becomes Shu's teacher. *Shu and his friends meet BB and JJ *Shu and his friends meet Shiron. *Shu is revealed to be the Wind Saga Debuts *Shuzo Matsutani *Meg Sprinkle *Mike McField *Halca Hepburn *Bunny Brookmeyer *Jack Johnson 1 *Jack Johnson 2 *President of DWC *Sasuke Matsutani *Yoko Matsutani *Shiron the Windragon *Ranshiin the Windragon *Goblin *Big Goblin *Wolfy the Werewolf (Hologram) *Fire Giant (Hologram) *Eigo Ata *Ms. General Affairs Trivia *Eyecatch: Shiron & Greedo Category:Episodes